


Your Gonna Want The Air That I Breath

by directioner_marooned



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fights, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directioner_marooned/pseuds/directioner_marooned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction break up au or is it... Louis and Harry fight leaving the other to pick sides. AN all of them are major characters Povs will change! Centric!ziam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Gonna Want The Air That I Breath

Louis

Louis took a step back as Harry flung a vase at him from across the room.

"I'm tired of you" he yelped. "You're just holding me back!" 

Louis took a step back as the vase crashed to the wall sending glass everywhere. "Well, I'm tired of you and your Almighty attidue, you act like your better than everyone else" Louis yelled. Tears sprung to his eyes after his own comment. Once they had been so close but now all they seemed to do is fight. They both turned as Liam and Zayn entered the room.

"What's going on" Liam growled mainly glaring at Louis.

"The bastard doesn't seem to understand that we are all equal here!" Louis yelled turning his furious gaze on Liam.

"I'm tired of your bullshit!" Harry nearly screams back at him. 

Zayn crosses his arms standing next to Louis which is good because he doesn't think he can stand anyone else yelling at him. Liam takes up position next to Harry.

"Woah guys" Niall says from behind them making Zayn jump. "This isn't Louis' fault Harry, it's yours. You two have been treating us like we're inferior for a while now and I'm still waiting for an apology." Harry remain silent but keeps his heated glare on them.

"One Direction is over" Louis suddenly yells. "The three of us will stay together and you to can. Now get out of my house!"


End file.
